Uchimaki
by Tomoyo to Kudo
Summary: Masih tentang SasuNaru yang unyu-unyu :3 / little bit sho-ai (kagak berasa romance nya) / chibiSasuxchibiNaru/ genre yang tak jelas/ karya newbie yang meragukan -,-v


**Disclaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Story: Mine Only!**

**UCHIMAKI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p>Dua orang anak berumur 5 tahun terlihat asik berbaring di atas karpet dengan dua benda di hadapan mereka. Pensil dan kertas. Ya, dua bocah bertolak belakang itu sedang asik nembuat karya seni lukis tugas dari guru mereka di Taman Kanak-Kanak.<p>

Bocah raven dengan mata onyxnya nampak serius dengan sebuah mobil mainan yang menjadi objek gambarnya. Sesekali onyxnya melirik ke samping di mana bocah lain yang berambut pirang juga nampak asik dengan gambarnya. Bedanya si pirang tidak menggunakan objek seperti dirinya, itu yang membuat si raven penasaran.

"Apa yang kau gambar, Naru?" tanyanya.

"Umm...naluto. Nalu lagi gambal naluto, Cukeh" jawab bocah pirang yang bernama Naruto tanpa menoleh. Bocah raven yang bernama Sasuke itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Naruto?" batinnya.

Karena rasa penasaran yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang di gambar sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Huh?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu naruto. Kau hanya menggambar naruto, Naru?" tanyanya tak yakin. Walaupun Sasuke tak terlalu menyukai ramen tapi di sangat paham seperti apa bentuk Naruto atau kue ikan yang ada dalam toping ramen itu. Yang dia lihat saat ini adalah bentuk garis lengkung yang melingkar-lingkar di tiap sisi kanan-kiri dan atas-bawah kertas gambar. Dan menyisakan bagian tengah kertas yang masih kosong.

"Kenapa tengahnya tidak di gambar?" tanyanya penasaran juga. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lebar membuatnya hampir tersipu.

"Yang tengah memang cengaja Nalu kocongin. Coalnya Nalu mau kacih gambal naluto yang besaaaaaalll di cini," ungkap Naruto riang sambil menunjuk bagian tengah kertas yang masih kosong. Sasuke sweatdrop, kertas sebesar itu cuma diisi dengan gambar naruto? Dasar maniak ramen batinnya.

Tapi gambar naruto itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai. Cepat-cepat dia menoleh dan merebut gambar Naruto.

"Eeehh Cukeh...Ciniin gambal Nalu. Nalu belom celecai," sungut Naruto dengan bibir mungil yang mengerucut.

"Diam dulu, Dobe. Gambarmu ini membosankan, aku akan membuat gambarmu jadi lebih bagus," jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto merengut tak terima dipanggil 'dobe' oleh sahabat pantat ayamnya itu.

"Memangnya Cukeh mau apain gambal Nalu?" tanyanya penasaran juga.

Sasuke tak menjawab karena asik dengan kertas gambar Naruto. Lalu mulai menggoreskan pensil di kertas menjadi sebuah bentuk yang sangat familiar bagi keduanya. Kemudian diambilnya crayon warna dan memoleskannya di gambar itu dengan rapi. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke tersenyum lebar melihat hasil karyanya mewarnai kertas gambar Naruto.

"Selesai," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kertas Naruto pada empunya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat hasil karya Sasuke.

"Eh inikan 'uchiha', Cukeh?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Di kertas gambarnya sekarang ada sebuah gambar kipas besar yang ada di tengah kertas lalu di dalam kipas itu ada sebuah gambar naruto yang lumayan besar tepat di tengah gambar kipas. Dengan warna merah pada bagian atas kipas dan bagian bawahnya di biarkan putih bersih. Lalu naruto-narutonya diwarnai dengan warna orange begitupun juga naruto yang ada di dalam kipas. Sasuke mengangguk dengan mantab.

"Iya itu 'uchiha'" balasnya.

"Kenapa gambal Nalu di kacih gambal 'uchiha'? Nalu kan ingin gambal naluto," tuturnya dengan nada kecewa. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu Naru. Kamu kan memang gambar naruto. Aku hanya menambahi gambar untuk menjaga naruto-narutomu," jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto makin bingung.

"Kenapa naluto-naluto Naru halus di jaga?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu tak mau kan kalo naruto-naruto ini hilang?" ucapnya asal. Naruto menggeleng membuat Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Maka dari itu aku menggambar uchiha untuk menjaga narutomu agar tak ada yang berani mengganggu. Dan khusus untuk naruto yang paling besar ini harus di kurung di dalam uchiha," lanjut Sasuke yang merasa geli sendiri melihat raut bingung Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang paling besar ini adalah yang istimewa maka harus di kurung agar tak lepas. Naruto yang besar ini namanya uzumaki,"

"Eh? Ujumaki? Kok kayak nama Nalu ya?" Naruto mengerjap polos. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Lalu Sasuke mengambil crayon berwarna merah dan orange.

"Dan karena ini adalah naruto istimewa yang di kurung di dalam uchiha jadi namanya adalah..."

Sasuke mulai menggoreskan crayon berwarna merah di bawah gambar kipas itu.

"Uchi..." Lalu diteruskan dengan crayon orange.

"...maki. Jadi namanya adalah Uchimaki!" terangnya bangga.

Naruto terdiam kemudian mengerjap detik berikutnya dia terkikik geli.

"Uchimaki! Namanya lucu kayak nama Cukeh cama Nalu!" serunya polos.

'Tentu saja' batin Sasuke geli.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap dalam kertas gambarnya.

"Bagus Cukeh! Nalu cuka! Nalu juga mau nama kayak gitu. Uchimaki Naluto!"serunya girang membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Oh tak taukah kau Naruto bocah pantat ayam itu punya niat terselubung? Dasar Uchiha.

END

a/n: terinspirasi dari sebuah gambar salah satu FP di FB. Fluffy ini baru aku buat dan langsung aku publish walau agak ragu karena ceritanya yang tidak jelas ^,^a

Tapi mohon dimaklumi karena aku masih baru belajar di dunia per fanfic an. m-.-m

Jaa ne~ ^^/


End file.
